


Anima di gomma e ferro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Raccolta ZoLu dedicata a Reghina].Una serie di scenette in cui Zoro sopporta il suo folle capitano in tutte le sue assurdità e stranezze.





	Anima di gomma e ferro

Anime di gomma e ferro

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
One Piece  
Prompt: Sale  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Quel  _baka_ del mio capitano  
  
  


Zoro socchiuse un occhio sentendo dei tonfi. Sbadigliò e sentì gli occhi pizzicare, una lacrima gli rigò il viso. Scosse la testa, dai capelli verdi vennero sbalzate via delle goccioline di sudore.

"E' salata! Perché il mare è pieno di sale, ma non è neanche una zuppa!" sentì lamentarsi il Capitano. Si alzò in piedi, si voltò e lo raggiunse.

"Hai di nuovo cercato di nuotare?" domandò ringhiando.

Rufy gli sorrise e negò con il capo.

"No, sono saltato dalla polena e sono caduto in acqua" spiegò. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

"E' l'acqua è piena di sale" brontolò. Zoro sospirò e mise le mani sui fianchi, sfiorando con le dita le else della spada.

"Per compensare il sale in zucca che ti manca" ribatté.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
One Piece  
Prompt: Occhio  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Svegliati!  
  
  


Rufy camminò avanti e indietro davanti a Zoro. Guardò lo spadaccino addormentato con il capo reclinato in avanti e lo ascoltò russare. Proseguì nel suo vagare avanti e indietro, facendo sbattere le sue infradito rumorosamente contro il ponte di legno.

"'Ro, 'Ro, svegliati!" lo chiamò. Alzò il capo osservando il cielo blu-notte e sporse il labbro, incrociando le braccia.

S'inginocchiò davanti a lui, appoggiando le mani per terra.

"Apri un occhio almeno, uno solo" lo implorò. Sbuffò ripetutamente, gonfiò le guance che gli divennero rosse.

"L'hai voluta tu" brontolò. Afferrò una palpebra di Zoro e gliela alzò di colpo. Si trovò due lame puntate alla gola e ridacchiò, vedendo il proprio riflesso in un occhio dello spadaccino.

"Sei sveglio, finalmente!" esultò. Zoro espirò, dilatando le narici.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
One Piece  
Prompt: Smeraldo  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Sei il mio smeraldo  
  
  


Zoro passò la lama sopra la spada, facendo volare delle scintille tutt'intorno. Allungò le gambe sentendole formicolare e si leccò le labbra. Le gocce di sudore scendevano lungo i suoi addominali nudi e la cicatrice gli pizzicava.

"Io mi ci stavo specchiando! Era grande quanto la mia testa! Nami-san è stata cattiva a portarmelo via" brontolò Rufy. Allungò le braccia, si appese a una trave del soffitto e oscillò.

"Uno smeraldo non è un giocattolo" ribatté secco Zoro. Rufy sorrise, gettò indietro la testa e allungò il collo fino a far essere il suo viso a un dito di distanza da quello dello spadaccino.

"Tu sei il mio smeraldo personale, vero?" domandò. Zoro sbuffò e si voltò di scatto, avvampando.

"Non avevano mai paragonato i miei capelli a uno smeraldo, al massimo a un'alga" brontolò. Rufy accentuò il sorriso, mostrando i denti e chiuse gli occhi.

"Sì, sì, lo sono. Baka di un capitano" borbottò lo spadaccino.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
One Piece  
Prompt: Tatuaggio  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Mangiando  
  
  


"A me non piace il tatuaggio che Ace si è fatto sulla schiena" spiegò Rufy. Addentò un cosciotto e lo masticò rumorosamente, facendo volare frammenti di carne tutt'intorno. Zoro si portò alla bocca la bottiglia di sakè e bevve una serie di sorsate rumorosamente. Si voltò e vide Usop ballare con delle finte corna di cervo in testa. E Chopper dimenarsi con delle bacchette nel naso.

"E' il simbolo di Barbabianca" spiegò secco Zoro.

Guardò Rufy mettersi in bocca due bistecche ingoiandoli interi.

" _Fareffe meghfio fenfa_ vecchietti" brontolò quest'ultimo.

Nami gli tirò un pugno in testa.

"Non parlare con la bocca piena!" strillò, isterica.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
One Piece  
Prompt: Fiume  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Follie  
  
  


Rufy guardò il fiume e sporse il labbro inferiore.

"Non ci sono ponti" sancì. Si abbassò il cappello di paglia coprendo il viso e incrociò le braccia.

"Potresti fare tu da ponte" propose Usop. Sanji gli tirò un calcio sul capo facendogli apparire un bernoccolo e inspirò il fumo della sigaretta.

"Non sembra troppo profondo, possiamo guadarlo" disse Robin. Si chinò e prese Chopper in braccio, che rabbrividendo si strinse a lei.

"A me sembra profondissimo" mugolò la renna.

"Benissimo, ci mancava proprio una broncopolmonite dovuta al freddo". S'intromise Nami. Si voltò e guardò Franky unire le braccia.

" _Supah_!" gridò il cyborg.

"Mi verrà la pelle d'oca ... aspettate, non ho la pelle.  _Yo-ho-ho_ ". Scherzò Brook, volteggiando su se stesso dietro Robin.

Rufy ghignò, si voltò verso Zoro che annuì. Si voltarono insieme e balzarono all'unisono nel fiume.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
One Piece  
Prompt: Cielo  
  
  
  
Cap.6 Ti seguirò per sempre  
  
  


"'Ro, ci pensi che siamo stati nell'isola del cielo?" domandò Rufy. Allungò le gambe oltre il bordo della polena e le oscillò.

Zoro fece una serie di flessioni, sentiva i muscoli in tensione vibrare e bruciare. Le gocce di sudore cadeva sul ponte di legno, creando una serie di pozze.

"Io penso che ti abbiamo seguito persino in quella follia e quasi ci siamo rimasti secchi fulminati, capitano" ringhiò lo spadaccino.

Rufy sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. Guardò il cielo azzurro e si tenne il cappello di paglia con una mano.

"Siamo stati persino nel cielo. Abbiamo solcato ben due infiniti azzurri" sussurrò.

"E' per te capitano, ne solcheremmo altri trenta" ribattè secco Zoro. Sentendo le orecchie diventare bollenti.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
One Piece  
Prompt: Bussola  
  
  
  
Cap.7 L'eterno disperso  
  
  


"L'ago della bussola sembra impazzito. Se non troviamo preso la prossima isola, finiremo per non trovare mai più la strada" borbottò Nami. Corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi, stringendo il timone.

"Nami-san, ci fidiamo di te, sei la miglior navigatrice di sempre". La adulò Sanji. Strinse i pugni e vorticò su se stesso, espandendo cuoricini tutt'intorno.

"So io come fare a sapere la strada!" gridò Rufy all'improvviso. Nami si voltò verso di lui, Robin alzò il viso dal libro e lo guardò. Rufy si voltò verso Zoro e ridacchiò.

" _Shishishi_ ".

Lo spadaccinò sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Ossia?" domandò secco.

"Da che parte andresti?" domandò Rufy. Sanji smise di vorticare e strinse con i denti la sigaretta.

-Questa me la godrò, alga- pensò. Zoro indicò verso sinistra.

"Nami, andiamo a destra!" trillò Rufy.

Zoro strinse i pugni fino a rendere bianche le nocche.

"Baka!" tuonò.

Sanji scoppiò a ridere, Zoro si voltò verso di lui e tentò di tagliargli la gola. Sanji schivò e rispose con una serie di calci.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
One Piece  
Prompt: Invidia  
Prompt: Marchio  
  
  
  
Cap.8 Il marchio sulla mia anima  
  
  


"Sai, sono invidioso" brontolò Rufy. Rotolò sul pavimento di legno della cabina di Zoro.

Zoro finì di fasciarsi il braccio, sentendo le ferite su tutto il corpo e si voltò. Rufy allungò un braccio e gli appoggiò l'indice sulla cicatrice con l'occhio chiuso.

"E' il secondo marchio che Mihawk ti fa" brontolò. Zoro si voltò e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Un altro motivo per ucciderlo quando finalmente lo sconfiggerò" sibilò. Rufy allungò il capo e glielo mise sulla spalla.

"Voglio fartelo anche io un marchio" brontolò.

"Guarda tu che discorsi, sei pieni di cicatrici, ma io non faccio le scenate di gelosia" borbottò Zoro.

Deglutì a vuoto e strinse i pugni.

"E poi capitano, tu il marchio lo lasci nell'anima" bisbigliò.


End file.
